


[Podfic of] The Courtship of Sam Winchester / written by twicefivemiles

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Recorded with a Zoom H2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/701073">The Courtship of Sam Winchester</a> by twicefivemiles.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:49:21</p><p>While away from Dean and working a job he hates to forget a past he hates more, the last thing Sam needs is an unwanted suitor in his room every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Courtship of Sam Winchester / written by twicefivemiles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Courtship of Sam Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701073) by [twicefivemiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicefivemiles/pseuds/twicefivemiles). 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/1vjvvydqy3ijkq9tq1d3p37fy3hs0abn.mp3) | 45.7 MB | 00:49:21  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/ppd1yezc19mmvgcm6gl1w7pv2v8qvhmo.m4b) | 21.8 MB | 00:49:21  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/courtship-of-sam-winchester).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
